My Payment Please
by Strawberry9212
Summary: Sakura has a surprise of a lifetime coming home to an injured S-ranked missing nin in her living room. Not really. She's willing to heal him, no questions asked, if she gets a hefty payment with a nice tip. And she knows, once you let them in once, they'll be back. Even if there's someone determined to spill their blood just a few floors below. ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1 First Payment and Maybe a Tip

**A/N: I'm back! Lol, and I'm back with an unpredictable ItaXSaku story. I know I should update my other stories, but I'm too lazy to type up the other chapters. Lol, you're probably wondering what I'm doing typing this then. Oh well, let the unpredictable story BEGIN!**

* * *

Sakura walked through the village to her apartment after a long tiring day at the hospital. With all of the dangerous missions coming in, she swore that she would heal a patient and then within the next hour, day or so, the patient would be _back_ in with whole new injuries.

Sakura looked up at the orange sky and noted that she had to hurry home to make dinner. She also noticed and ignored all the heated stares she was getting from the male population, ninja or not, as she walked by them.

Sakura sighed as she walked into a supermarket to buy groceries for tonight's dinner. A little while later, she walked out of the supermarket with her hands full of plastic bags containing the ingredients for this week's dinners.

She walked into the apartment complex and greeted the elderly manager behind the desk that watched the entrance. Sakura casually walked up all ten flight of stairs to her apartment. She stopped in front of the door to her apartment, put the bags that she was holding in her right hand down, then fished around in her skirt pocket, looking for her keys. She finally found them and unlocked the door and walked in.

Sakura detected another presence in her living room as she leisurely walked into the kitchen and put the stuff away into the refrigerator and cabinets. After she started making dinner, she casually, yet carefully, walked into her living and saw, there sitting on her couch, a S-ranked missing-nin, who was calmly staring back at her.

Sakura sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking, adding a bit more than usual, due to the unplanned arrival of the dangerous missing-nin. When she was done cooking dinner, she put them onto different plates. She filled two bowls with steaming hot rice and placed them onto the dining table with a pair of chopsticks placed neatly besides them.

She called out, like as if it was routine, "Dinner's ready!" The missing-nin walked in with a blank expression on his face and stared at Sakura then at the extra bowl of rice. "Go on, you must be starving, I can tell from your low chakra level, and don't worry, it's not poisoned."

The missing-nin just sat down in the chair and stared at Sakura who was eating without a care in the world, as if she always had him over for dinner After a while, Sakura looked up and saw that the stoic missing-nin still hadn't touched his food. She sighed and got up. She walked over to him, picked up the bowl and chopsticks, picked up some rice with them and placed it in front of his lips.

"Itachi, eat it; it isn't poisonous. Sheesh, I'll show you," Sakura said as she placed the food into her own mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"See, I'm fine. Here, eat it," Sakura said as she held more food up to his lips. Itachi still didn't seem like he trusted the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Damn it, don't make me feed you mouth-to-mouth. Sheesh, come on, I don't–okay, I do care that your a missing-nin and a traitor to the village that I'm loyal to, but you need to eat," Sakura whined as Itachi stared at her with an amused expression.

Sakura placed a piece of meat into her mouth, chewed it a bit, and pressed her lips against his. Surprisingly, they opened up willingly, giving her entrance to his mouth. She used her tongue to transfer the food into his mouth, which he chewed for a bit and swallowed.

"See, there. Food wasn't poisoned. You should trust me more–wait nevermind, I'm saying this to a traitor. Sheesh, I'm feeding him too. What the hell has gotten into me? Sheesh, and why the hell do I keep on saying sheesh?! Sheesh! Well, it does have a nice ring to it. I've decided, sheesh will be my new word!" Sakura said as she rambled on and on.

Itachi stared at the kunoichi as she rambled on and on. He still thought she was really weird as to feed him; mouth-to-mouth, no less. Yeesh, there was something seriously wrong with this kunoichi's head.

"There, now you can eat on your own, right?" Sakura asked as she saw Itachi nod. She walked back to her seat and continued eating her dinner as if nothing had happened.

Sakura looked up and saw that Itachi was eating and wondered why he was here in the first place. Judging from the blood-soaked spots on his Akatsuki cloak, she determined that he was injured from a fight. This was probably the only place that he could go to since she left the window open to air out her apartment; it was usually pretty stuffy if she didn't. Damnit! Why did she leave her window open today of all days!

After a while the food was finished, and Sakura got up and took all of the dishes and put them into the kitchen sink. She put on an apron and started washing the dishes. While she was doing that, Itachi stared at her back and watched her swift movements. Sakura finished after a while and put the dishes away.

Sakura then turned around, motioned Itachi to follow her, and led him back to the living room. She told him to sit down as she walked into the bathroom, got some medical supplies, and returned to the living room.

"Get up. Strip," Sakura instructed as she set the medical supplies down onto the coffee table. Then she took out a white sheet and spread it out on her couch so that none of his blood would get on it. "Lie down after your done."

Itachi complied; he stood up and took off his cloak, revealing a black mesh shirt that was covered in blood. He also took the mesh shirt off, tossed it aside, and laid down on the white sheet that was prepared.

Sakura examined the injuries with professional eyes and clicked her tongue while shaking her head. She started her work and healed all of the major injuries first, leaving only a light scar that was sensitive to the touch and would remain sensitive for a week or two. Then she moved onto the minor injuries, leaving no mark behind.

Sakura didn't need to put any bandages on him, but she decided to put some on anyways; just for show and just because he made her bring them out. Itachi stared at her weirdly and wondered what the hell she was doing; it was clear that he didn't need any bandages.

"It's for show and because you made me get them," Sakura explained as she finished "bandaging" him and put the things back into her bathroom.

Sakura returned to her living room to see that Itachi had sat up but still shirtless. Sakura sighed and said, "I'm bored now." Then Sakura got an idea and walked to Itachi, took his hand, and guided him to her bedroom. She told him to sit down on the edge of her bed. Sakura then sat on his lap side ways and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing, woman?" Itachi asked as he stared at her with a blank expression.

Sakura leaned up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Call me Sakura, and I want my payment." Then she giggled suggestively.

Itachi smirked and got what she was getting to. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "How much do I owe you?"

"A kiss and maybe you can leave a tip," Sakura whispered into his ear and nipped his earlobe a bit. Then she turned her head toward his face and placed her lips on his.

Itachi took it from there and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that was granted. Itachi entered her mouth and explored her wet cavern and battled her tongue for dominance. He then thought of a tip to leave and slid one of his hands up her shirt, pushed her bra up, and cupped his hand on her left breast and started squeezing it.

Sakura moaned into Itachi's mouth as he left his tip. They separated and Sakura said as she panted heavily, "That was one nice tip you left."

Itachi smirked and then got up after Sakura and went back to the living room to retrieve his cloak. He decided to get a new shirt later. He shot one more smirk towards Sakura, leaned down, and then whispered into her ear, "I'll be back for more." He put on his cloak and left the way he came, leaving a blushing Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Should I continue it or should I keep it as a oneshot? You tell me, and please review! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Ichigo go Bye Bye!**

**EDIT - After all these years, I finally decided to proofread this. Sorry to those who had to read something with so many mistakes!**

**EDIT of that EDIT - Hmmm...I didn't do so good of a job "editing"...my bad, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Payment Plus Tax

**A/N: I've finally written Chapter Two for this lonely oneshot. I didn't really think I was going to continue it, 'cause it was a "spur of the moment" idea that was really fun to write. But you guys wanted it! Well, sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is. I hope you like it! Please review when you get to the bottom!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since he visited and left. It didn't seem to bother her until she heard that an Akatsuki member was sighted near the border. There was going to be lots of bloodshed. Sakura wondered if he was going to seek her help again, and if he was, will she help him without any regrets?

She shrugged the thought off for the moment and continued sorting out the paper work that the Godaime was supposed to do. She sighed as she couldn't stop thinking about it and finished her job and brought the papers to her shishou.

As Sakura entered the Hokage's office, she saw that the Hokage wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. So she just put the stack of papers on her desk, said that she was done for the day, bowed, and left. After Sakura left the Hokage Tower she went to the hospital to see if they needed any of her help, since today was her day off from the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital, every worker and doctor bowed to her in respect and continued on with their jobs. Sakura curtly nodded to each one and decided to go to her office to see if she had anything to finish. She got to her office and saw that there was nothing to finish so she left, locking the door behind her.

Sakura exited the hospital and looked up to the sky. Seeing that it was around noon, she decided to go home and make some lunch for herself. As she entered the apartment complex, she saw that there were more people than usual.

She recognized some of them as her friends and one of them as the lone Uchiha that was finally let off of probation and was probably trying to find somewhere to stay. She ignored them and walked pass them and to the elevators.

As she walked pass them, one of them noticed her and called out to her, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw that it was Naruto that had called out to her. She stopped in her tracks and waited as the blond ninja walked up to her saying, "You live here, Sakura-chan? I didn't know that. When did you move? Well, that means the teme is going to be living near you. Good luck with that."

Sakura looked to the Uchiha and their eyes connected. Sakura turned to Naruto and broke the connection.

"What floor do you live on?" Naruto asked.

"On the tenth floor," Sakura responded.

"Really? The teme is on the third floor. Why are you so high up?' Naruto asked.

"Because I like the view. If you'll excuse me, I have to go now," Sakura said as she continued her way to the elevators.

As she entered her apartment, she said, "You know that seeking my help is a bit dangerous right now, with your brother only ten flights below, and in your injured state he can easiliy take you down."

She had sensed his chakra from a block away. She knew that the others didn't because of the special jutsu she had on her apartment. She guessed that he had known, otherwise he wouldn't unmask his chakra, even in his weakened state.

The lone figure just stared at her as she set her stuff down and went to go prepare lunch for two. The eighteen year-old just continued on with cooking as the gaze of the missing-nin stayed on her, watching her every movement just like their first slightly obscure meeting.

After she finished cooking, she set the food down on the table and said, "Lunch is ready, I'll look at your wounds after we eat."

The missing-nin obeyed and walked into the dining room. He sat in the seat that he was in last time. This time, he actually started eating by himself, not scared that she had poisoned it. Last time, she proved that she hadn't

"Good boy," Sakura said teasingly as she watched Itachi start eating by himself and started eating, too.

After they finished, Sakura cleared the table and put all the dirty dishes into the sink so she could wash them later after she tended to Itachi. After putting all of the dishes into the sink, she went into her room to get a white sheet and then went into her bathroom to get her first-aid kit.

She returned to the living room with the things in hand and set the first-aid kit down on the coffee table and spread the white sheet on her couch, motioning for Itachi to come forward. Sakura then walked up to him and started pulling off his robe and threw it to the side as she took out a kunai and cut off what was left of the mesh shirt and told him to lie down on the couch.

Sakura looked over the damage and sighed. What the hell does he do all the time? Oh right! He's part of a S-class organization that has S-class missing-nin members that are sent on ridiculously high-ranked suicide missions.

Sakura started healing the missing-nin as if it was nothing, while other medic-nins would've been struggling to keep everything stable. After she healed all of the major wounds, she applied salve to the smaller ones and wrapped them in bandages. Then she got up and started cleaning up some of the things that she used and put away the first-aid kit.

After she returned to the her living room, she saw that he had sat up and was just sitting there, watching her as she stood there in a thinking position. She was thinking about what she should ask for as a payment.

She suddenly got an idea and smiled sweetly at him, who raised an eyebrow at the action. She walked up to him and sat on his lap sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck casually and said, "Stay with me tonight. No, nothing is going to happen. You are just going to stay with me tonight and sleep with me, that is for your payment. Maybe you can throw in another tip, like last time."

Itachi smirked at this and just nodded as Sakura place a light kiss on his lips and then got up. Sakura then looked at the clock and saw that it was around 1:30 and decided to go do the dishes. She finished the dishes around 2:15 and looked into the living room from the kitchen doorway to see that her client was fast asleep on her couch.

Sakura sighed and walked into her room, retrieved a comfy blanket, and draped it over him. She studied his sleeping form and thought that his face was the most peaceful and relaxed at the moment. Sakura sighed once again and thought about how she noticed a somewhat blank stare in his eyes. The Sharingan was damaging his eyesight.

So, since she was bored at the moment, she decided to look into the matter. She knelt on the floor, near his head, and ran her hand over his temple, checking how bad the situation was. Sakura froze; she couldn't believe how bad it was. She had helped Kakashi fix his eyesight, but that was only one eye. Even though Kakashi's was on all the time, Itachi had it for _both_ eyes _and_ he also had it activated constantly, which she guessed as she surveyed the damage.

Sakura sighed for the third time that day and finally set to work. It was about three hours later that Sakura finally sat back. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got up, her knees were hurting like shit! She sat down on the other couch that she had in her living room and sunk into the soft cushion, exhausted mentally and physically.

She looked over at the other couch and saw that Itachi was still asleep. She couldn't tell if it was the sedative that she had given him or if it was 'cause he was really tired, from the fight that he had before he sought her help and the temporary mental strain of the process that she used.

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock, she saw that it was around 5:30. She then decided to do some laundry and went to gather all of the dirty linen and clothes, brought them into the bathroom, and dumped them into the tub. Then she brought in a small stool and put it near the side of the bathtub and sat down.

She turned on the water and placed everything under facet that was splurging out cold water that was slowly turning hot. Then she got up and took out a scrub and some detergent from the cabinet under the sink and sat back down. She turned off the water, pulled the now soaked clothes towards her and drizzled a bit of detergent over all of it and a bit on the scrub.

Then she went scrubbing mercilessly away at the poor stains that didn't even have a reason to be there. It only took awhile to get even the worse stain out of the clothes because of her insane strength which took a lot of her control not to scrub holes in her poor linen. She finally finished scrubbing everything down and the next thing she needed to do was rinse everything. So she placed everything that was all soapy and clean under the facet and turned on the water.

It took a while to rinse all of the soap out of the clothes and linen. She then took everything one-by-one and wrung it dry. After wringing the life out of everything, she placed it in a basket that was already in the bathroom, got up, washed her hands, dried them, and brought the basket out with her.

She walked over to the door that lead to the wide balcony and opened it while holding the basket on her hip with one arm and walked outside. Sakura placed the basket down and went back inside to retrieve a small bucket full of wooden clothesline clips and set it down next to the basket. After she took out each piece of linen or cloth and draped them over the clothes line, she used the clips to secure it onto the line. She repeated the process until there wasn't anything else in the basket and picked up both the basket and the bucket and brought it back inside, leaving the door open for the occasional cool breeze.

She returned the basket and bucket to their previous places and went to check up on Itachi's status. She did the normal check-up that she would do on any patient and saw that he was fine and that there was nothing wrong.

She looked at the clock once again and saw that it was around 6:30 and decided to start making dinner. Sakura finished making dinner, set the table, and brought everything to the table. After she did that, she went and checked up on Itachi and saw that he was still lying there but with his eyes open. He was probably adjusting to his new eyesight.

Sakura walked over to his side and stood over him, looking down at him as he looked up at her. They stayed like that for a while until Sakura moved her hand and brought it to his cheek.

"How do you like your new eyesight?" Sakura asked as she examined her handiwork.

Itachi stayed silent for awhile and said, "Why did you do it for me? I'm the enemy."

"I'm weird like that; I'm a true medic at heart. I can't let anyone walk around with such horrible eyesight like yours. I swear, if you didn't have your Sharingan activated, you would be close to blind. Besides, do you still question me after I've healed you twice which prevented you from dying such a petty death, and fed you twice?" Sakura asked as she finished examining everything and saw to it that he adjusted to it properly.

Itachi just stared up at her, a questioning gaze in those red eyes of his. "Oh yeah, there's a slight side affect to the process that I used to heal your eyes; you'll be having severe migraines for about a week. So I suggest that you stay in one place for a week; mainly here, so I can attend to you and make sure that everything is alright," Sakura said as she massaged his temples, preventing a headache from coming.

Itachi sighed in comfort and relaxed. He'll decide whether or not he was going to stay with her for the next week, later. Sakura then stopped and walked away as he propped himself up with his elbow and finally got up, smelling the food coming from the dining room. Itachi walked over to the table and sat in his usual seat.

Sakura heard him following her and continued into the dining room. She sat down in her seat and waited for him to come and sit down. Then she picked up her chopsticks and started eating as the other occupant of the room did the same. Sakura finished eating, stood up, collected the empty dirty dishes. She brought them into the kitchen and placed them into the sink and started washing them. Itachi followed her example and collected the remaining dished and brought them into the kitchen and place them into the sink.

Itachi debated whether or not he should help her and his superego won over his id and decided to start helping her. He took the soapy dishes that Sakura had already washed and started rinsing them and placed them onto the drying rack.

It was around 8:30 when they finally finished everything. Sakura dried her hands and went into her room and took out two pairs of pyjamas, one was hers and the other was for him. Hers consisted of really short black shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top, while his consisted of a pair of really loose, black men's pyjama pants, that she had for some weird reason, and a white wife beater, which she also had for some weird reason.

Sakura threw his pair to him and then brought hers with her into the bathroom and closed the door. Once inside, she stripped out of the clothes that she was wearing and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as she walked in. Ice cold water hit her skin and refreshed her mind. The water slowly turned hot until Sakura adjusted the water temperature. Then she went through the usual routine of washing her hair, washing her face, and then applying soap to her body, while rinsing in between.

She stuck her hand out and felt around for two fluffy towels, found one and wrapped it around her hair, found another and wrapped it around her body. She then walked out of the shower and started drying herself and redressing. She dressed in her pj's and hung the towel on a hook on the wall. She then walked out with the towel still around her hair. She saw that Itachi was staring at her, with a questioning gaze directed to the thing on her head, and shrugged, not caring about what he thought about what she did.

"The bathroom's free," Sakura announced as she went to get the basket and bucket from earlier. She went onto the balcony to retrieve the clothes that should have dried by now. Itachi walked into the bathroom, clothes in hand and closed the door behind him. Sakura heard the sound of running water as she collected and folded everything, returning the clips to its bucket.

She then took everything in and put them back into their places, and went to close the balcony door. After she locked the door she heard the bathroom door open and she turned around and saw that Itachi had walked out, his clothes in hand, and wearing clothes that she gave him. Sakura walked up to him and took his clothes out of his hand, folded them up, and put them on the table in the living room.

Then she walked back up to him and examined his injuries, or what was left of them. Sakura was satisfied with the results and inwardly gave herself a pat on the back. Sakura checked the time and saw that it was 9:30 and wondered what they were going to do until they felt like going to sleep.

Sakura thought about it and decided to ask Itachi, "Hey, what do you want to do for now, until we go to sleep?"

Itachi looked at her and shrugged. Then Sakura suddenly got an idea and walked into the her room as Itachi stayed in place, watching her back. Sakura walked back into the living room with what looked like a sketch book and a black stick with a dull point in hand.

She then set the things down onto the coffee table and walked up to Itachi, who had an eyebrow raised. Then she took his hand and dragged him towards the balcony door and positioned him so that he was diagonal towards the doors. Sakura went through some handseals and it suddenly seemed like it was sunset with the natural hazy orange colors coming lightly through the curtain. Then Sakura went over to the balcony doors and drew back the curtains that covered the glass doors and light flooded in.

She stepped back a bit and looked at how everything was and then went through another set of handseals and it seemed like everything froze, Itachi couldn't move at all. Sakura grinned and walked up to Itachi and raised his arms up. Strangely, they stayed up in the air as Sakura tugged at the hem of the shirt that he was wearing and pulled it off, leaving him shirtless.

"This benefits me more than it benefits you," Sakura said as she giggled.

Itachi would have raised an eyebrow but apparently, he couldn't; he was frozen, paralyzed. Sakura then pulled his arms back down and stepped back a bit and formed a handseal. A shadow cloned poofed into life and started taking off the clothes that it had on; all that was left were its undergarments, which were pure black. Then the clone walked up to Itachi and stood by his side, hands dangling at her side.

Once the clone walked next to Itachi, she too was frozen. Sakura walked up to the both of them and made it so that the clone was slightly closer, slanted her hips with weight on her left leg and with her right knee bent out a bit, and wrapped one of Itachi's arms around the clone and draped his hand on the clone's wide hips.

Then Sakura walked up to Itachi, took out a kunai, and made a small cut on his left cheek. She watched as blood spilled out a bit and then just froze. Then she placed the bloodied kunai in the clone's right hand that was dangling at her side. As soon as it touched the clone, the blood stopped dripping; a few drops were on the floor while a few drops had stayed in midair, frozen.

Finally, Sakura stepped back to see how everything was. Then she walked back up to the clone and closed its eyelids a bit, to give off a mysterious, sexy look, and the same with Itachi. Once again, she stepped back and smiled. It was perfect. Sakura took the sketch pad and what seemed to be a charcoal pen and started walking around a bit to find the perfect spot. When she found one, she "sat" on the air. Woah, now that was killer chakra control.

It was about 45 minutes later that Sakura suddenly screamed, "Done! It's perfect! Perfectly smexy!" She extended her arm that held the sketchpad and examined it from afar. Sakura placed the things that she was holding back onto the coffee table and released the sunset genjutsu and undid the jutsu that froze everything in place.

The blood drops that were in midair finally reached their destination and Sakura walked up to Itachi and quickly healed the cut that she placed on his cheek. Then she walked over to the blood drops on the floor and waved her hand over it. Itachi watched as it disappeared as Sakura quickly closed her hand and walked into the kitchen to wash the blood off her palm which she had pulled off the floor.

Itachi walked over to the table and picked up the sketching pad and examined the sketch. It _was_ perfect. It portrayed everything perfectly. Sakura came back and dispelled the clone.

"You like it?" Sakura asked as she looked at the sketch from the side as Itachi nodded. Sakura giggled as she took the sketchpad from Itachi's hands, took the charcoal pen, and returned it back to her room. She walked back out and checked the time, it was around 10:45; they had enough time to do one more thing.

"Do you have anything in mind that you want to do? We can still do one more thing before we go to sleep." Sakura said to Itachi who just stared at her. Then he walked up to her and took her hand. He lead her to her room and sat down at the edge of her bed and sat Sakura, sideways, down on his lap, just like last time.

It was then that they started a heated make-out session. It continued until their need to breathe went past its limits and they broke apart, gasping for air. They stared into each other's eyes and started once again. They broke apart again and this time Sakura got up from his lap and pushed him down onto the bed and walked over to the doorway, where the light switch was, and flicked it off.

Sakura walked over to her bed and pulled the covers over the both of them as she got into bed and snuggled closer to Itachi. Sakura closed her eyes and fell fast asleep in his arms as he wrapped them around her small, slender body. They fell fast asleep, tired from the day's events.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my freaking god! That was the longest chapter I've ever written, its 3701 words, not including the author notes! My god, this chapter beat my other longest chapter by, like, 1000 words. Oh well, it took quite a lot of time to finish but I'm satisfied. I hope you liked it! It should satisfy your thirst and hunger for more! Please review!**

**EDIT - I finally edited this chapter! Sorry to those who had to read something with so many mistakes! After reading it over after a long time, I realized that I used the word "then" a lot. Sorry if it annoyed you. I would be annoyed if I read something where one word was repeated over and over. So, with that in mind, I tried to take some of them out, but most of them are still there. Oh, and now that I edited it, this chapter now has 3759 words, not including the author notes or this little EDIT note. Oh, and this is no longer my longest chapter XD!**

******EDIT of that EDIT - Hmmm...I also didn't do so good of a job "editing" this chapter either...my bad, lol. ****Oh and now it's 3713 words after I edited it a second time, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3 Third Payment and a Transfer

**A/N: Ah ho, ah ho. BOO! You guys probably thought this story was DEAD! But you know what? It's NOT! Aren't you guys happy? Well, I guess you guys would think it's dead since this is the first chapter in THREE years...the last update being 2/9/08. _I_ would think a story was dead if it wasn't updated in THREE years. Well, I'm here to prove to you how some stories can come back from the dead. Didn't you know that I can resurrect the dead? Well, now you do. Should you expect my other stories to climb out from their graves? Maybe. Maybe not. I can't promise it. OKAY! Enough rambling from me! Here's the next chapter! Things in this unpredictable story have taken an unpredictable turn! ...well, I guess that's to be expected even though it's supposed to be unexpected... OH WELL! Carry on to the story! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

It's been two days since Sakura fixed Itachi's eyesight. And true to her word, he's been having one or two nasty migraines every day since. Each migraine lasted for a few hours and then it would disappear and another one would take it's place just a few hours later.

Because of all of the head-splitting migraines, Itachi was mostly bedridden (or in his case, couch-ridden) for the past two days. His eyes were closed 75 percent of the time because any kind of light irritated his eyes and so, he hadn't been able to make use of his newly healed eyesight.

While he bummed out on the couch, Sakura went to work at the hospital. In the morning, she would help him walk out to the couch from her room. In the evening, when she came home from work, she would make dinner for two. At night, she would guide him back into her room. Then as they laid there in her bed, she would massage his temples to try and alleviate the pain.

Itachi spent most of the day thinking about things. He would lie on the couch and go through his memories. He'd think about how things would've been if this didn't happen or if that didn't happen.

Once or twice in the past two days, someone would come and knock on Sakura's door. Even in his weakened state, Itachi could recognize his little brother's chakra signature. Itachi would narrow his eyes and wonder why Sasuke would come knocking on Sakura's door. Sure, they used to be teammates but anyone with eyes could see there was some bad blood between the two of them.

Itachi didn't have to worry about Sasuke sensing his presence because Sakura had a barrier over her whole apartment. The barrier allowed her to know what was going on in her apartment even when she wasn't there. It also prevented anyone from knowing what was happening inside.

Sure, he was able to see through it with his Sharingan but Sasuke, not expecting Sakura to have a barrier over her apartment, didn't think to use his Sharingan to see past the barrier; if he did then he would've detected Itachi's presence inside.

Itachi knew about it since his first visit. One of the reasons why he picked the cherry blossom's particular apartment. Another reason was that he knew that she was a really powerful medic. Even then, he didn't know how she was going to react. He even expected having to threaten her with his Mangekyo Sharingan to get her to heal him. He didn't expect her to make dinner for him _and_ heal him out of her own freewill.

She was definitely one strange kunoichi. But he was grateful for her. Not only did she heal his injuries _twice_, but she also healed his eyes that have nearly gone blind. Granted he didn't even ask her to do anything.

Itachi licked his lips. He could still taste her strawberry-flavored chapstick that was left on his lips from their kiss this morning. Another thing that was strange about her; her lust for him. She gave him a lust-filled kiss every morning that left him wanting more. And at night, she gave him a sweet, innocent, chaste kiss.

What did she want from him? Love? Sex? Both? Itachi didn't know.

He may be a super badass genius S-rank missing-nin, but that didn't mean he understood women. No one would be able to fully understand women, not even women themselves.

Though Itachi did know that Sakura was strong. Even _he_ had to acknowledge the pinkette's strength, which rivalled the Godaime's. His little brother was a fool to leave her behind. Even though Itachi told Sasuke to get stronger, Itachi thought that Sasuke would know that meant to keep strong people by his side, too.

Sakura was tough, physically and mentally. Most people would panic and wet their pants if they saw an S-ranked missing-nin in their living room, even if it was an _injured_ S-ranked missing-nin. She practically ignored him as she acted like everything was normal and made dinner for two. Even if she did panic, she didn't show it. Another thing Itachi liked about Sakura; she knew how to handle an unexpected situation.

Itachi couldn't see any shred of light behind his eyelids and took an experimental peek around him. The living room was shrouded in darkness and Sakura still wasn't home. Itachi shook his head to clear it and sat up. His migraine had subsided for a bit and he was going to take advantage of his non-pounding head.

He stood up and stretched; lying down on a couch for over 12 hours was really taking a toll on his body. He stretched a bit more then walked down the hall and into Sakura's room. In there, he retrieved a new set of PJ's and a clean pair of boxers; Sakura had gone clothes shopping for him a day ago. With clean clothes in hand, he made his way into the bathroom.

He stripped out of his dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper. He adjusted the temperature of the water and then stepped into the tub and stood under the shower. He washed his hair and then lathered soap all over his body. The wounds from two days ago were still sore to the touch. Sakura may have closed up the wounds but she didn't heal them all the way; saying something about letting his body remember how to heal itself.

Sakura had many stories about ignorant medic-nin who always healed a patient all the way and soon, that patient's body forgot how to heal itself and so, every time that patient got injured, he would need intensive care to make sure that all his wounds were healed all at once. Not only was that a waste of chakra but it was also bad for that patient's body, with all the foreign chakra in his body.

Sure, one requirement/important quality of a good medic-nin was to have pure chakra so that the patient's body wouldn't reject the chakra, but a medic-nin's chakra could only be so pure and a medic-nin only had so much pure chakra stored away. An active medic-nin had to constantly cleanse some of their chakra to store somewhere in their bodies so that they can call upon it whenever it was needed. There have been cases of chakra poisoning, where the patient's body rejected the chakra of the immediate medic-nin, and every single one of them got nasty and were difficult to reverse. It was painful for the one who was poisoned and it was painful for those who had to watch.

Itachi rinsed his body off, grabbed a clean towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower just as the door to the bathroom opened. Itachi watched as Sakura, not even acknowledging his presence, started stripping out of her clothes, pushed him out of the way, and stepped into the tub. He continued to stare as she didn't even bother pulling the shower curtain closed and started furiously scrubbing away at her skin.

His eyes trailed from her face down her slender torso. Her chest wasn't big but it wasn't small; just the right size if anyone asked Itachi. Of course he knew that already, since on his first visit, he had already palmed one of the girls. His eyes trailed down further down her toned stomach and then down the round of her bottom. He eyed her long, slender legs that seemed to go on forever and ended at her cute, small feet.

His eyes made their way back up her body and when they made it to her face, he was shocked to see her striking green eyes staring right through him. Was she crying?

Itachi didn't know what came over him as his chest felt hot and a wave of rage washed over him. He began to see red as he thought of what could've happened to her. His eyes stung as he used his Sharingan for the first time in two days. He could feel the migraine coming back as he subconsciously poured chakra into his eyes.

He felt like killing someone. The someone being the one who made her cry. And he had a strong feeling that the one who made her cry was his weakling of a little brother. He was about to run out of the apartment, locate his fool of a brother, and torture him to the brink of his life, until he saw Sakura flinch and pull away from him.

Itachi's vision cleared as he looked at Sakura, who was huddled in the corner of the bath. There was a pang in his chest as she shied away from his touch as he reached out to her. His hand paused. Then he started to reach for her again, slower this time. His hand finally reached her cheek when her hand shot out and swat his away. Then she turned away from him and tried to stuff herself even more into the corner.

Itachi, with the towel still wrapped around his waist, stepped into the bathtub and slowly, but surely, reached out to her again. And this time, she didn't push his hand away. Itachi watched as she turned towards him and leaned into his touch. He used his other hand to grab her arm and pulled her to him. He tucked her under his chin as his arms went around her shoulders and as her arms went around his waist.

He tried to ignore her loud sobs as he kissed to top of her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. What the hell did Sasuke do to her?

The two of them stood under the water for the next ten minutes until Itachi reached over and turned it off. He got a dry towel and wrapped it around Sakura. Then he got another and changed he one around his waist; the other one was soaked.

Itachi hooked his arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. He carefully stepped out of the tub and sat her down on the toilet with the seat down. He didn't want her to catch a cold so as she continued to cry, he helped her towel-dry her hair. Then he picked her up again and this time, brought her back to her room and laid her down on her bed.

As soon as he put her down, she curled into a ball and continued to cry. Itachi clenched his fist. He couldn't do anything else. He went back to the bathroom and got dressed. While he was in the bathroom, he threw Sakura's dirty clothes into the hamper. He glared at the hamper. Then he pulled her clothes back out and made a mental note to burn them tomorrow.

Itachi splashed some cold water onto his face. Why was he acting like this? Sure, she healed him twice and healed his vision, but that didn't mean that _he _had to take care of _her. _Actually, that _did_ mean that he had to take care of her. If he was the type to show anymore emotion than he already had, then he would've groaned in frustration.

Ah, fuck it. He didn't care about how he acted anymore. All he cared about was healing Sakura because she healed him. Itachi dried his face and went back into Sakura's room. By the time he got back, she was dry sobbing; she had no more tears to cry but she couldn't stop crying.

He closed the door behind him and flicked the lights off. He made his way over to the bed in the dark and climbed in. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight. She was still wrapped in the towel from earlier, so he pulled the covers over the both of them to keep her warm.

Itachi didn't let himself fall asleep until he knew for sure that Sakura had fallen asleep. About an hour later, he heard her breath even out as she cried herself to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter as he finally let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up face-to-face with Itachi's chest. Her eyes felt super swollen. She breathed in his scent as she curled more into his chest; his arms already super tight around her waist but not too tight. It was comfortable being in Itachi's arms. He made her feel safe, even if he was a dangerous, S-ranked traitor to the village she loved. But at that moment, she felt the safest that she had ever felt in her whole life.

Sakura sighed. No matter how safe she felt in Itachi's arms, she didn't feel like explaining how she got into them. She gently unwrapped his arms from around her and had to use a bit of chakra to loosen his tight hold on her.

She slipped out of the bed and pulled the covers back over Itachi and reached down. She ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned down and kissed his temple. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she added some chakra into her fingertips and lightly massaged his scalp. She left enough chakra on his scalp to numb the pain of his next migraine. She didn't usually do that, because it was better for his body to heal by itself, but she did it as a 'thank you' for last night.

Sakura got new clothes from her wardrobe. She was still in the towel from last night until she loosened it and let it drop to the floor. She changed into the clean clothes that got out and took a peak at Itachi; he was still asleep.

She took another peek as she opened the door to go out and saw him looking right back at her. Sakura gave him a grateful yet sad smile as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sakura sighed. She was sure that Itachi was going to ask about what happened last night when she comes back.

She walked into the bathroom and freshened up. In the mirror, she saw her swollen red, puffy eyes; evidence of her crying herself to sleep. She splashed some cold water over her face and brushed her teeth and hair. Then she went into the kitchen and made and ate breakfast.

Sakura sighed as she started walking to the front door. There stood Itachi with his eyes half closed because the morning light was irritating them. She walked up to the door and reached for the doorknob. As she was about to turn it and pull the door open, Itachi's hand caught her wrist.

Sakura bit her lip as she looked up at him. She could see the question in his eyes. As her answer, she went on her tippytoes and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips and whispered. "Later. I'll tell you later."

Sakura watched as Itachi kept his eyes closed as she pulled the door open and slipped out. Sakura leaned against the door, sighed once again, and then forced herself to walk away and to go to work.

* * *

Sakura calmly chopped the vegetables under Itachi's intense scrutiny. Ever since she set foot in the apartment after she came home from the hospital, she could feel Itachi's eyes boring into her. She added the vegetables into the beef broth and started on the fish. She had already pre-seasoned it, so she put a frying pan onto the stove, added some oil, and turned the fire on.

Sakura put the fish into the hot oil and stepped back a bit as it started to sizzle and as hot oil started popping. She watched the clock. After one minute, she flipped it. After another minute, she flipped it again and turned the fire down. After six minutes, she flipped it once again and waited for another six minutes. After the six minutes was up, she scooped the fish off of the pan and put it onto a plate. She turned the fire off and brought the fish over to the dining table.

Then she went back over to the stove to finish up the soup, skimmed the oil off the top, and added salt. After bringing it to a boil for five minutes to let the salt dissolve and mix in, she turned the fire off. Sakura scooped some into two bowls and brought it over to the table. Then she went back to get two bowls of rice from the rice cooker.

Sakura bit her lip as she took the apron off, hung it up, and went to go call Itachi to the dinner table. She leaned against the doorframe of the doorway to the living room. She saw that Itachi was sitting crouched over with his forearms resting on the top of his knees and was still staring at her, watching her every movement.

She hesitated for a moment after Itachi motioned for her to go over to him. Sakura walled slowly over and stopped right in front of him. Sakura followed his hand as it reached out to grasp hers. She let him pull her down to him. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his head on hers.

Sakura sitting on his lap sideways seemed to be becoming a favorite position of theirs.

Sakura played with the hem of her shirt. She knew that he wanted to know. She knew that he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. She knew that he knew that she didn't want him to ask about it. And so he didn't.

The two of them stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, enjoying the other's presence. Sakura looked up at him as he looked down at her. They closed their eyes as the distance between theirs lips slowly disappeared. This kiss was a slow and emotional one. Through this kiss, Itachi let her know that he was there for her.

Through this kiss, Sakura let Itachi know how grateful she was to have him there.

Through this kiss, their feelings of care and content for one another were transferred to the other.

* * *

**A/N: YOU MADE IT TO THE BOTTOM! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! How awesome is that? Pretty awesome, I'd say. =]. For those who are returning readers, you might have noticed that I replaced the old chapters 1 and 2 with newly edited ones. So sorry to those who had to read something with so many mistakes! I made sure to go over this chapter to make sure that there weren't any GLARING mistakes. If you find one that I happened to miss, please disregard it. But it's really bothering you, then tell me in a REVIEW and I'll fix it right away =]!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fourth Payment with Interest

**A/N: Le gasp! Look who's back from the dead! Well, actually, more like finally woke up from a coma and smelled the bacon. Who doesn't love bacon? No offense to vegetarians or vegans or anyone of the like. Bacon's awesome! It's been over a year since my last update, so to write this chapter I had to read everything over. I totally forgot everything that happened! Because of the huge gap between chapters (well, this gap isn't as big as the one between chapter 2 and 3) there might be a slight disturbance in the flow of the the chapters, and a slight change in writing style. But anyways, let's cut the chit chat and go right to the chapter!**

* * *

Sakura sighed.

Uchihas will be the death of her.

She was doing her rounds at the hospital when she thought of the two brothers that just drove her crazy. One was a cruel, emo traitor while the other was a caring yet really dangerous traitor. Guess one thing ran through the family. Traitorism.

Both traitors, yet both were now back inside the Konoha walls.

"Ne, Sakura-sensei, is something wrong? Am I dying?!"

Sakura blinked in surprise and quickly calmed the non-terminal patient down. "No no no, Kitayama-san. There is nothing wrong. You'll be out of the hospital by tonight."

"Whew, you scared me there, Sakura-sensei. You did this really long sigh and frowned at the clipboard so I thought you were trying to think of a way to break the news to me–the bad news," the kind elderly woman rambled.

Sakura smiled disarmingly. "My apologies. I just have a lot on my mind."

A mischievous look overtook the panicked look in elderly woman's eyes. "Ah, I know what it is."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and decided to humor the woman. "Really, Kitayama-san? Is is that obvious?"

"Of course it is! A fine little thing like you." Her point was emphasized by a playful slap to Sakura's bottom. "Guy problems, isn't it?"

Still recovering from the shock of having her butt smacked, Sakura laughed awkwardly before replying. "Well, I guess you can call it that." She hooked some stray hair behind her ear. "Actually, it's two guys."

"Ah! That reminds me of my youth! I was such a beauty." The woman had a reminiscent visage until it turned bitter. "Not this saggy crap I have now." She held out her arms and wiggled them to emphasize her point. "Boys used to chase me around everywhere."

Not really wanting to hear the story for the fifth time, Sakura quickly finished her visit and excused herself. Seriously, that old woman couldn't leave her past behind. She talked about it every time Sakura came by to check up on her. But luckily, she was finally being discharged tonight, having been in the hospital for a bout of exhaustion.

Sakura quickly finished up her rounds and returned to her office only to get a nasty surprise. Sitting in her fancy, black leather chair was one of the traitors. The one who broke her heart time and time again. She'll never trust him ever again. She still didn't know why she gave him another chance the other day. She thought he had changed. But she was wrong. Oh, how horribly mistaken she was.

Ignoring her unwanted visitor, Sakura looked through the IN files that were on her door. She had a few surgeries the next day, but nothing major. She had a couple sign-offs that she quickly filled out and put into the OUT shelf on her door.

She slipped off her white doctor's coat and hung it up on the coat hanger in the corner. Trying her best not to have her back to him or to look at him, she looked through the folders on her desk and signed off the complete ones while gathering the incomplete ones to bring home.

Sakura turned to leave and _almost_ wanted him to reach out and stop her when she thought about what happened between them a few days ago. She tried to suppress the shudder that didn't fail to run down her back. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She wanted Itachi.

And as if Sasuke read her mind, he growled.

Sakura froze in her step. Did she say that out loud?

"Where is he?"

Oops. Seems like she did. Taking a deep breath, Sakura schooled her face into a nonchalant expression before turning towards him and looking him in the eye. "Who?"

"Itachi. Where is he?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that, Sakura defiantly turned on her heel and continued on her way out, until Sasuke flashed in front of her. Sakura immediately looked away from his eyes, his deadly Sharingan had flames dancing in them. He was out for blood.

She tried to walk around him when he caught her wrist in a painfully tight hold. Well, now she got her wish. And she regretted every bit of it. Hiding a wince, she tried to free her arm from his vice grip. "Let go of me."

"No. Not until you tell me."

"There is nothing to tell you." With one firm yank, she freed her wrist and quickly brushed past him. Sakura felt her eyes tearing up; whether it was from the pain or the fear, she did not know. Not looking back at him even once, Sakura held her head up as high as she could and kept her walk as confident as possible.

The pulsating pain in her wrist started to subside as she left the hospital and made her way through the streets. Having bought enough food for two days yesterday, she skipped her usual trip to the market and quickly raced home. Not even caring about the presence following her, she entered her building and flew up the ten flights of stairs.

She couldn't open the door fast enough. She fumbled as the keys fell out of her hands. He was watching her. She knew it.

He was hiding right around the corner, waiting for her to collapse. He was waiting to move-in for the disabling blow. He was waiting for her to be weak.

She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of her face. She couldn't take this. What vexed her was the why. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, she was stupid and blurted out something that was akin to her knowing the whereabouts of the one man that he dedicated his life to kill. No. It wasn't that why. It was the why was she acting like this? She was stronger than this. She was strong enough to push him away and keep him away when he returned to the village. She was strong enough to live in the same building as him. She was strong enough to spite him by helping his brother.

She was stronger than this, so why was she acting like this? Oh yeah, he broke her down a few days ago. He crumbled her resolve. He destroyed it.

She was tempted to just break down right outside of her safe haven but the door opened and she was pulled in. Sakura buried her face into the strong chest she hid her face in and she wrapped her arms tightly around it.

Sakura had been avoiding telling Itachi what happened to her a few days ago, but now it seemed like she had no other choice. He was bound to force it out of her now.

For what seemed like forever, he just held her as she calmed down. They said nothing as his mere presence acted like her knight in shining armor. Psh. More like her shinobi with thousands of deadly jutsus in his arsenal. Yeah, that was more like it.

Sakura pushed away from him and furiously wiped at her eyes, trying her best to cover up something he already knew.

"Sakura." She froze. "What happened?"

Grimacing, she made a pathetic attempt at lying. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled up at him. He could see it though, how broken it was.

Sakura sniffled and wrinkled her nose at how disgusting it sounded. She needed tissue. Now. Making her way to the bathroom, she made sure to shut and lock the door behind her to prevent Itachi from following in after her and cornering her into telling the obvious truth.

After going through about half of the roll of toilet paper and making the most ridiculous sounds as she cleared her nose of all the dislodged snot, she leaned against the sink to look at her ugly reflection. Noting the horrible swelling around her red eyes, the abused look of her thoroughly blown nose, and the overall state of disaster, she decided she needed a bubble bath and pronto.

Not even caring about the fact that Itachi was probably standing outside the door, waiting for her to finally open it, she started up a bath. She scoffed to herself. He could probably pick the lock in less than a second. After the bath was filled up, she added a liberal amount of jasmine bath salts. Stripping out of her work clothes, Sakura slowly lowered herself into the scalding hot, aromatic bath.

Ahhh, she really needed this. The best idea ever.

* * *

Okay...that was a stupidest idea ever. Sure, a relaxing bath was a good idea but not when you had a habit of falling asleep after balling your eyes out.

Yup, definitely not a good idea.

And that was how Sakura woke up, shivering her ass off in a tub full of cold water. Not relaxing anymore now, huh.

She unplugged the tub and waited for the water to drain away before starting up a hot shower.

After _finally_ getting her relaxing _hot_ shower, Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. Intent on getting a clean set of clothes she missed the figure sitting right outside the bathroom door. It was only after she had dressed and was making her way towards the kitchen did she notice Itachi sitting there.

She tilted her head to the side. Was he asleep?

Sakura went down on her haunches and peeked under his bangs. She suppressed a small giggle when she saw that he was indeed catching some z's. He must've fallen asleep while waiting for her to finish her pity party. She frowned to herself. It wasn't a _pity_ party, it was a cold, _hate_ party. She nodded to herself. Yes, it was a _hate_ party.

Deciding not to get all heated up about it again, she went back to admiring Itachi pretty sleeping face. Shhh, don't tell him that she called him pretty, it would be too big of a blow to his ego. He'd rather be called handsome. Letting out a small laugh, she ran her finger down his cheeks and held her breath when he fidgeted and shook her finger off. She let go of her breath when he didn't wake.

Clasping her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her giggles, Sakura stood back up and went to fetch the fleece that was on the sofa. She came back and draped it over him. Content that he looked comfy enough, Sakura set out to make dinner.

Feeling a bit lazy and a bit drained from her pit–hate party in the bathroom, Sakura just made a simple meal of onigiri and miso soup. Satisfied with the taste of the soup, she set the table and tiptoed over to Itachi's slumped over form. He was sitting against the wall adjacent to the bathroom door with one leg stretched out, the other pulled up, and his arms crossed. She winced at the angle his neck was at and thought of how she should've gotten him a pillow or something. But oh well, too late for that.

She crouched down and once again admired his peaceful sleeping face. No one would ever think that such a beautiful face could ever be the face of a dangerous murderer. No, they'd think it belonged to a godsend angel. She sighed. But everyone knew that to be far, _far_ from the truth.

But then again, what was the truth?

Itachi must've had a _really_ good reason for doing what he did. Sakura wondered what it was.

Resting her head on her hand, she ran her finger over his cheeks again, but this time, she didn't shy away when he started flinching. She smiled when he started waking up. You'd think that him being a deadly ninja, he'd wake up at the slightest disturbance. But that showed how much he trusted her, he let down all of his defenses. He felt safe here. He felt safe with her.

She had to hold her squeal in when she realized just how _adorable_ he was when he was waking up! Shh, don't tell him that either.

He slowly blinked away the sleep in his eyes. Sakura could see his eyes coming into focus. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, causing the fleece to slip and pool on his lap. He looked down at it before looking around. A small smile spread on his face when he saw Sakura, looking much fresher and happier than when he rescued her.

He gently held her chin and guided her lips to his as he leaned in for a kiss. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed as she let him do his magic. His touch was magic. It did beautiful things to her whole being.

She slowly opened her eyes when she felt him pull away. Seeing the question in his eyes, she gave him a sad smile. "After dinner." Sakura took his hand and led him to the dining room.

Dinner was a small affair as they quietly munched on their rice balls and sipped their soup. Cleaning up was no different than any other day. She washed the dishes while he dried them and put them away.

She led him to her–their–room. She sat him down on the bed and checked over his eyes to try and stall for a bit. She dreaded the moment he asked the question.

"Everything's healing up just fine. Just a few more days before you're completely migraine-free." She was sure that he was happy to hear that. The migraines had started to lessen a few days ago, but they were still too frequent for normal function and way too frequent for a shinobi.

She said nothing when he took her hand from his temple and when he kissed her palm.

"What happened?" He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he'd scare her away. He pulled her closer when she tried to take a step back.

"Sasuke," she muttered.

"What did he do?" His hold on her hand tightened the slightest bit.

"He-," she faltered. She was scared to think about it. If she thought about it, then that would affirm that it actually happened.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Itachi cooed as he wiped away the lone tear that slid down her cheek. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying–again. "What did he do?"

"He tried to-," she whimpered. "He tried to touch me."

Itachi's grip noticeably tightened around her hand. "Where?" he growled.

Sakura shrunk away from him. He probably didn't notice that his Sharingan had flared to life. She tore her eyes away. She couldn't look into them. They'd capture her again.

Finally realizing that he was the one causing her to react like that, he tried his best to reign in his anger and to turn his terrifying eyes off. After taking a few deep breaths to make sure that he had everything under control, he reached out for her. It hurt him to see her flinch and shy away from him.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He probably reminded her of what Sasuke did. He cursed under his breath. "I'm not Sasuke."

Looking through her bangs, Sakura hesitantly looked for Itachi in the image of Sasuke that had flashed before her eyes. She looked for the bigger differences, the longer hair, the deeper lines on his face, the maturer air around him. Then she looked for the more subtle differences, the slight curve of the eyebrow, the slightly darker tone to his skin, the broader shoulders. This was Itachi. Not Sasuke.

Sakura tentatively closed the distance between them, ready to jump back at any sudden movement. She held her hand up to his face. This was Itachi. Not Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her tummy. "I'm sorry."

Sakura held him closer to her and shook her head even though she knew he wasn't looking. But she knew he could feel it. It wasn't his fault. It was his foolish little brother's.

Peeking up at her, looking through the valley between her breasts, he tried again. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath before slowly started to explain to him what happened. If she spoke any faster , she'd just fall apart faster. "He–he wanted me to help him resurrect the clan with him. No. No, he didn't ask. He ordered."

Sakura ran her hands through Itachi's hair to help calm the both of them down. His temper was starting to rise while she was starting to fall apart. "He tried–he tried to touch me. He kissed me. I didn't like it. Not at all. I felt disgusted. He tried to force himself on me."

Itachi hid his face in her tummy. He didn't want to know what he looked like right now. He knew that he'd scare Sakura way again. He didn't want that.

"If–if Naruto hadn't come in, if he hadn't barged in," Sakura laughed a little as she found a bit of humor in the otherwise scary situation. "Then Sasuke would've gotten further."

"I ran out after that. I ran home. I ran to you." Sakura smiled down at him. She pulled away a bit to tilt his chin up. She could see the frustration and the anger on his face. But she could also see the bit of pride and affection that got pass.

"I avoided him-."

"And me," Itachi added.

She let out a humorless chuckle. "And you, like the plague for the next few days. Then, this morning, Sasuke found me." She raised her eyebrow at her own words. "Well, it isn't that hard to find me. I'm either with shishou, at the hospital, or at home. Maybe I should've made it at least a bit harder."

Itachi chuckled. Trust Sakura to contradict her own statement.

"Well, he found me today at the hospital." Her mood picked up a bit after her little joke. And then it plummeted right back down next to angry. "That bastard thought he could intercept me. He thought he could intimidate me into being his mindless baby-maker." She ground her teeth. "I'll never be anyone's baby-making machine."

"He tried to corner me. But I ran," Sakura said, matter-of-factly. "He followed me all the way back back. Well, he didn't really follow me, he could've just been going home." She rolled her eyes at herself. "Maybe I was just a little paranoid, but I swear I felt his eyes on my every move."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. It was possible that Sasuke was stalking Sakura like a predator would stalk its prey.

"Well, you know the rest. I almost broke down right outside the door. But thankfully, you pulled me in before I could make a fool of myself." She peered down at him with bright eyes. "You saved me. From him and from myself."

Itachi pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Sakura kneeled on the bed and straddled him. He slowly laid down on the bed and pulled her down with him. Bracing herself on her forearms, Sakura absolutely ravaged his mouth. Her eyes were closed until she remembered one important fact and they popped open. She pulled away and waited for him to open his eyes before sheepishly saying, "I might've let slip that I knew where you were..."

If she was Hinata, she would've pushed her pointers together and blushed so red that a tomato would be jealous. No! So red that a beet would be jealous. No tomatoes. Sasuke liked tomatoes. She didn't want to be anything he liked. She didn't want to encourage him.

Itachi sighed as he thought of the possible chaos that'd ensue if Sasuke or anyone knew where he was. He looked up at his lover and shook his head like a disappointed but yielding parent. She just loved to cause trouble, didn't she?

"We'll deal with that later. Right now-" Sakura squeaked when she suddenly found herself under Itachi instead of over him. "-we need to address this problem."

Sakura cocked her head. What problem?

Itachi leaned down and left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. "Where did he touch you?" Enunciating each word with a kiss. "I need to purify his foul touch."

Sakura giggled and blushed. Itachi could be so cheesy sometimes. But she didn't complain and brought her wrist to his lips.

It was going to be a long night. Itachi'll probably try and up his brother one. And Sakura wasn't planning to stop him.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, look who's made it to the bottom! Hope you liked it! And I hope there wasn't that much of a difference in the feeling between the chapters. **

**For those who're following _Restrained Wants_, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing updating this one instead. Well, let me tell you, my dear readers, I needed little practice before writing the important finale to my vampiric fic. I haven't flexed my writing prowess in what seemed like forever so I needed to get back on my feet with a lighter story. How is this a lighter story, you might ask? It's not full of angst! That's how! Ha ha ha, I laugh to myself. You might see it out sometime soon, the big finale XD!**

**Well, for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, then just forget it. Lol, don't know when the next chapter for this story is going to come out. The near future? Possibly, now that I've stretched all my writing goodies out. The far future? Also possible, since I'm planning to wrap up Restrained Wants and Double Personality sometime soon. Either way, I hope you stop by for the next chapter! It'll probably be the last. This started out as a oneshot and due to readers' demand, I expanded it. From the beginning, I was only planning a few chapters, like five or something, so the next one will most likely be the last. =)**

**Please review!**

**Oh yeah, speaking of reviews, I was a little saddened when I only got one review for the last chapter. I hope there'll be more this time. I wanna know what you guys think! Did my writing style/feeling of this story change a bit? Or not at all?**

**Please let me knooooow! Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Last Payment and a Down Paymen

**A/N: Like, ermahgawd, guess who's back? Didya miss me? It's been over half a year since I posted the last chapter (9/6/2012) but it seems sooooo much longer than that, lol. But what was truly a looooong time ago was when I first posted this story. Almost SIX YEARS! SIX! Can you believe it? I wonder if there are any of my original readers out there...hmmm...I wonder. Well, while I wonder about that, please read this chapter! The _last_ chapter!**

* * *

Sakura stretched out her arms above her head as she sat up, whining as her muscles woke up. She let out a satisfied sigh when everything was all stretched out and let her arms flop down to her lap. She smacked her lips and looked around sleepily.

Her room was dark because the lights weren't on and because there weren't any windows. But even if there was a window, it would still be dark because it was _that_ early in the morning. And even then, her past few mornings were not good mornings. She would wake up bolting out of her bed, trying to reach to toilet as fast as she could.

Morning sickness was a bitch.

Women always talked about how wonderful it was being pregnant and how men always talk about how their wives _glowed_ when they were pregnant.

Bullshit.

What the hell was so wonderful about emptying your stomach every morning? How the hell was she glowing with her head in the toilet?! In all honesty, she'd rather have a hangover with a jackhammer making its way into her skull than having to deal with morning sickness again.

Bleck, she seriously didn't know how other women did it. Her mother was a smart woman. Only one child. Only have to go through pregnancy once. Only have to go through childbirth once.

Psh.

But she only says this now.

Sakura pushed the blankets back a bit and rubbed her small baby bump. Almost in her second trimester, she was finally getting over her morning sickness and was starting to show.

Oh boy.

She can already hear the questions and accusations and gossip and drama and Ino-pig hounding her for details.

The only reason she was able to keep it for a secret for so long was because even though she was on the active-duty roster, she was still kept on reserve in the village. And also because she discovered the magic of ginger ale. Oh beautiful ginger ale. It kept her morning sickness down when she was a work and it gave her that extra sugar to prevent her from keeling over from exhaustion.

Hmmmm, she might be a bit addicted to it now.

Hmmm, she'll go get some right now.

She pulled the covers off as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched one more time before standing up. Then she went over into the bathroom to do her usual morning routine before coming back into room to get ready for the day. After she got her usual outfit on, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of ginger ale.

She really shouldn't be drinking soda for breakfast, but she learned really quickly that if she didn't have a sip or two before she attempted to eat breakfast, then it'd all be coming back up in a few hours. So now it was out of habit that ginger ale was the first thing she had in the morning.

She had a simple Japanese style breakfast of rice, fried mackerel, and miso soup; she didn't feel like having nattou today so she skipped the stinky fermented soybeans. She washed everything down with some more ginger ale before clearing the dirty dishes to the sink to be washed later.

Then she walked over to the sliding doors to the balcony, opened the blinds and opened the door before stepping outside. She leaned on the railing as she watched the beginning of the sunrise. She took a deep breath of the fresh, dewy morning air. It was the start of another day.

* * *

Sakura sighed exhaustively. Just as she clocked in this morning, a team returned with fatal injuries and she didn't even have time to drop her stuff off in her office before barking orders out to everyone.

That was four hours ago and she finally finished the surgery on the last team member. The day only just started and she was almost already depleted of chakra. Usually, she would have no problem doing multiple surgeries back-to-back, but now with the baby constantly taking up some of her chakra, she had less at her disposal.

She really should tell Tsunade about this, but she didn't want to yet. She also wanted to see how long it took for others to notice. Sakura was never really the type to announce a change about herself. She always waited for other to notice to see how much they were paying attention to her. It showed how much others cared about her.

Sakura giggled to herself. She wasn't exactly trying to hide it but she also wasn't exactly dropping hints for people to even realize that there was something different with her.

As she made her way to her office, she nodded to those who greeted her, doctors, medic-nin, nurses, and patients alike.

She really has come a long way. Before she was just the annoying pink-haired girl with a huge forehead, now she was the respected pink-haired girl with a huge forehead, even more strength, and an even bigger temper. Cough, no, her immense strength has _nothing_ to do with the fact that people cower at the sight her of even _raising_ her arm.

Nope. Nothing at all.

Sakura reached her office, unlocked it, and grabbed the files from the IN shelf before walking in. She was looking over the files so she didn't notice that someone was already in there, even though her door was _locked_. She should've known better that a locked door could never stop a shinobi. Heck! Most of the time they didn't even use a door. The window was always the preferred method anyways.

When Sakura finally noticed the fact that there was someone else in her office besides her, she was shooting up from sitting down on something that was _not_ the comfy cushion of her chair. In fact, it felt more like a lap...

Sakura spun around, the files almost flying out of her hands as she used one to pull a kunai out. What she saw was someone hunched over in her chair, his shoulders shaking. Was he laughing at her?

What a douchebag!

But _who_ was this douchebag?

It was none other than her blond knucklehead teammate. "Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you were here!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He obviously couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. "You–HAHA–you sat–HAHAHA–didn't notice–HAHAHAHAHAHA–OUCH! What was that for Sakura-chan?" The tears in eyes were no longer only from laughter.

"You BAKA! Why didn't you make a sound?!"

"I did! I called out your name so many times, Sakura-chan! But you didn't hear and just mumbled to yourself," Naruto mumbled the last part himself.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. "Sorry about that, Naruto. I just got out of a long surgery. A team came back battered, abused, and cut up."

"That's okay, Sakura-chan. Yeah, I heard about that. Are they going to be alright?"

"Two of them will make a full recovery, one has to be pulled from the roster, and one might have to retire completely. He was hit first with a nasty poison. Luckily, it's just a modified form of a poison that I dealt with before, but that didn't make it any easier to extract. Hopefully, he'll pull through. It's up to him now, I've done all that I could."

Sakura threw the folders she was still holding onto her desk before going to the mini-fridge and taking out a bottle of ginger ale. Yup, she got a mini-fridge for her office just so that she could have ice cold ale ready at hand at all times. She's smart, isn't she? Nod your head.

"So what are you here for?"

"Can't I visit my teammate?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?! I can't?! But I haven't seen you for two months!"

Oh yeah that's right, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had left for a mission about two months ago.

Sakura smiled. "Oh yeah, when did you come back? This morning?"

Naruto shook his head as he spun himself around in Sakura's chair. "Nope, middle of the night. Got a bit of shut eye before visiting Hinata-chan and then coming here."

"Ah," Sakura responded distractedly as she continued to look over the files for today. Then she looked up at him only to see him staring intensely at her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head again but his gaze didn't lessen one bit. "Ne, Sakura-chan. I haven't seen you in two months, but it feels like you've changed a lot."

Sakura's breath hitched. Will Naruto be the first to notice?

She tilted her head at him and softly inquired. "Really?"

He nodded his head and replied in the same tone. "Yeah."

"Like how?"

"You're tired right now, but somehow you seem _brighter_."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She looked down at her feet, her bangs hiding her eyes as she laughed to herself. Oh the irony. Wasn't she just thinking about this this morning?

She looked up at Naruto who had a soft smile on his face. "Really? How?"

"You seem–I don't know–you just seem _brighter_. I don't know what exactly is brighter about you, but I know you're different. _Something's_ changed about you." Naruto took her hands in his. "Tell me Sakura, what put that smile on your face? You look like you're laughing at an inside joke, but you also look like the bright, summer sun."

Sakura's smile only widened. Who said Naruto was dense and oblivious?

She shook her head playfully. "Nuh uh. I'm not telling you. You have to figure it out yourself."

Naruto brought her knuckles to his lips and lightly kissed them. "Come on, don't be like that. I'll find out eventually. Why don't you just tell me right now?"

Sakura opened her mouth to tease him some more but before she could say anything, there was knock on her door. She pulled her hands out of Naruto's before saying, "Come in," as she organized the folders on her desk.

A young busty nurse came in. "Sakura-sensei, Yokomada-san is ready for you in OR 4."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Then she turned her attention to Naruto was still lounging in her chair. "Naruto, are you going to wait here?"

It was then that the nurse noticed that one of the villages resident hotties was casually sitting in her superior's chair. She immediately pushed her chest out and fluffed her hair without shame. "Naruto-sama, I'm _so_ sorry for not seeing you there," she purred.

Sakura rolled her eyes before repeating her question. "Are you going to wait here? It won't take that long."

Naruto propped an elbow up on the arm rest and ran a finger along his lips. "Maybe. I do want to hear this inside joke of yours. But I can't promise that I'll be here when you get back. Tsunade-baa-chan said she needs me for something today."

Sakura sighed with a smile while shaking her head. "Fair enough. I'll see you later then, Naruto." Sakura took the patient's folder to review along to way to the surgery suite before calling out to the nurse who was still trying to gain the attention of the spoken for man. "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

The young nurse, no matter how immersed she was in trying to entice the blond man, heard the bite in Sakura's words and immediately sobered up and rushed out, but now before bowing to Sakura.

Naruto let out a deep chuckle. That was his only female teammate alright. And she was definitely in love.

* * *

Sakura covered her mouth as she gagged. Ugh, she really didn't need to be doing this right now. She was on her way to her shishou's office to give her some important files that she had requested from the hospital when it seemed like she was now getting afternoon sickness. Booooo.

AND she didn't have any ginger ale readily available right now. Even more booooo!

Sakura reached the Hokage's office and knocked on one of the cherrywood doors, waiting for the signal to go in, before going in.

"Shishou, here are the documents you asked for."

Tsunade didn't look up from the documents she was looking over so Sakura walked up to the desk and put them down. She was about to turn and leave when her shishou asked a question. THE question.

"Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Sakura spun around so fast that she over-spun and ended up in an awkward twisted position. "Huh?" was her eloquent reply. She really was pregnant, but that didn't mean that she was going to surrender up the information that easily.

Tsunade's trained eyes looked Sakura's form up and down before zeroing on her abdomen. "Lift up your shirt."

Sakura cringed sheepishly. Well that was one way to do it. She took a deep breath before lifting up the hem of her shirt. She carefully waited for her shishou's reaction. But there was none. The busty blonde kept her expression the same as she rested her lips against the overlapped thumbs of her folded hands.

A minute or two of silence passed before Tsunade finally spoke. "Who's the father?"

Sakura bit her lip. She thought she was ready for this. "Someone?" But apparently not.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I would've pulled you from the roster."

Sakura let her shirt fall back down before shrugged nonchalantly, "If I was called for a mission, I would've told you. But fortunately, I wasn't."

Tsunade let out a tired sigh as she pinched her nose bridge. "Who's the father?" she repeated.

"Someone," Sakura repeated, too.

Tsunade glared at her. "Are they trustworthy?"

Sakura answered without missing a beat. "Yes." Then she added after a thought. "To me."

The Godaime raised an eyebrow. Someone who was only loyal to her apprentice? Interesting. "Will I ever meet the man who impregnated my pseudo-daughter without my permission?"

Sakura scoffed before saying, "You've already met, I'm sure."

Tsunade's mind flashed through all the possible males. She narrowed it down to a few. Then she looked closer at her apprentice's body. She looked to be about three months along, just starting her second trimester. Then she narrowed it down to one.

He was the one that was spotted around the border a few months back.

She narrowed her eyes at the pinkhead. "Sakura," she said sternly.

Sakura knew what was coming but feigned ignorance. "Yes?"

"How did you meet him?"

"He met me."

"Explain."

Sakura sighed. "He broke into my apartment when I was at work and made me heal him when I got back." Well, he didn't _make_ her, but she knew for sure as hell that he was fully capable of doing such a thing if she had refused.

"And you didn't report this why?"

She looked down at the floor before peaking up through her bangs, "I forgot?" she tried.

"Sakura, don't tell me he–." She already knew where that was heading. "NO! No! Of course not! Never!" Then she mumbled under her breath, "But the _other_ one tried to."

"Sakura," Tsunade said, with a warning tone.

"Please, shishou, I'll tell you everything. Just not now."

"Why not?"

"Because he's coming to visit soon."

"All the more reason for me to alert my shinobi that there'll be an S-ranked missing nin in the vicinity!"

"But please! Shishou! If you say that, Team Seven wouldn't even let him come within a hundred miles within the gates."

"As it should be. Sakura, you do know who you're talking about right? He's a dangerous man with an even more dangerous past."

Sakura looked down at the floor again. "I know," she said softly. "I know I'm endangering the village, Naruto, and everyone when he comes. But I also know that I trust him, that he is the father of my child, and that he loves me." She looked up and straight into Tsunade's eyes. "Please, shishou. At least until after this visit."

Tsunade pursed her lips and rubbed her temples before saying, "Leave."

Sakura bowed her head as she bowed and turned to leave with a smile on her face when she turned back to look at her shishou and cocked her head. "How did you know?"

Tsunade looked up at her. "I've had my suspicions for a while now. But when Naruto came prancing in here saying you were love, it only proved my suspicions."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Of course.

* * *

Sakura ran into someone _very_ unpleasant on her way home from work. Like she _ran_ into someone. So here Sakura was, on her bum and saying some really colorful words under her breath. She looked up to see who it was that she bumped into and was about to apologize until she saw his face.

Sasuke.

She was looking into his eyes but his eyes were trained somewhere else on her body. She followed his line of sight and saw that her shirt had risen up from when she had fallen. She stood up as quickly as she could without looking like an idiot or letting her guard down. But she couldn't help brushing off the dirt from the back of her skirt so that ruined the effect a bit.

As she was busy looking like a dog chasing its tail, trying to make sure that there was nothing left on her skirt, she heard a _growl_. If Sakura was any lesser of a person, she would've gulped and immediately cowered away. But she wasn't, so she stood her ground and stared up at him defiantly, even though she was sure that anyone could see her hands shaking. She still hasn't gotten over her fear of Sasuke.

"Who. Was. It?"

Sakura glared at him. "How is it any of your business?"

"Who?" Sasuke bit out.

Sakura growled herself as she bit out, "It's none of your business." And tried to walk around him, only to have him grip her wrist harder than he did last time. He pulled her close.

His voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear him clear as day. "Who's is it?"

Sakura was about to evade him again when she felt it. Then she changed her tactics. "Well let's say that I'll be helping you restore your clan, but not with you," she said in a deathly tone. And then she disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

Sakura didn't hear the absolutely blood-curdling roar that Sasuke let out after he realized that she had slipped out of his fingers once again.

* * *

Sakura appeared in the safety of her apartment. But she wasn't alone. She _definitely_ wasn't alone.

But she had to make dinner first.

And so tonight, since it was Suna night, she made Suna dishes that Temari had taught her and that she had always enjoyed them when she was over there. Yum yum yum.

She skillfully cooked everything to perfection and set the table. For two. And just like that very first night, as soon as she was done, she stood in the doorway to the living room and looked over her guest. There he was, sitting on the couch. As if he never left.

But really, she hasn't seen him in over a month. And she missed him.

"Dinner's ready," she said, barely above a whisper. He took her breath away. Her eyes followed his form as he stood up and walked over to her. She didn't move as he walked right up to her, their chests touching. "Dinner's ready," she repeated before moving away and taking her seat at the table.

Her heart was beating so fast. Babampbabampbabampbabampbabamp.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself as she picked up her chopsticks to start eating. But as soon as she saw him take a seat across from her, tears started running down her cheeks. She put her chopsticks back down and couldn't help but laugh.

Her emotions were really out of whack.

Stupid hormones.

He made his way over to her slowly. He gently hooked his arms around her back and under her knees as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the room. Sakura could only laugh and cry into his shoulder. She was just so happy to see him.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and rocked the two of them while kissing the top of her head and her forehead.

"Shhh, shhhh, I'm here now."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest tighter. "You better be here." She felt him chuckle from his chest.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Being a jerk."

Itachi only chuckled and kissed her forehead at that.

Sakura pulled back and wiped away at the tears on her checks. Ugh, she must look like a wreck right now. What was it about pregnant women _glowing_? Nope, definitely not her right now.

"I'm home," he whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home," she croaked.

"How've you been?"

"Good." She drew circles on his chest. "Naruto found out. Tsunade-sensei found out. Sasuke found out."

"Ah. What did they say?"

"Naruto regrettably congratulated me, Tsunade-sensei might send some people after you, and Sasuke might come after you himself."

Itachi shook his head. "Please tell Naruto-kun 'thank you' for me."

Sakura nodded as she looked up into his eyes.

"No matter how many people they send after me, they cannot keep me away from you." Itachi kissed her forehead. "No matter what they do, I'll always be one step ahead." He kissed her nose. "I'll protect you and our baby." He kissed her on the lips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close as they battled for dominance with their tongues. They pulled apart when their need for oxygen was screaming at them.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sakura craned her neck up to peck him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They spent the rest of the night contently in each others arms. Even though they could not be together everyday, they knew that nothing could tear them apart and even then, the farther apart they were, the more they desired each other. Although others may not approve of the two of them, they could not deny that they were in love. Oh so very in love.

Who knew that a small tip in the beginning would lead to a down payment? Now there'll be many more promised payments to come.

* * *

If not, she'll make him pay child support. A _much_ different kind of payment.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there.. How was it? Did you you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Whichever one it is, please let me knooooow in a review!**

**And yes, this is the last chapter. I could've easily stretched this out a bit more, but I felt like finishing it up. As I said before, I originally planned for this story to be a short one, so yes, it was a short one, only five chapters. And because it took me so long to write, you can clearly see the vast difference in writing styles from the first few chapters to the last two. Well, it did take me SIX years to finish it, soooo, it's to be expected...even though it's supposed to be an unexpected story...you know what I mean..**

**Actually this was originally a oneshot, but due to readers' demand I expanded it. And it was after that, that I planned for it to be about five chapters or so. **

**Oh and because I haven't written for this story in so long, I had to look over the other chapters before writing this one, and boy did I still have a lot of typos and grammatical errors even thought I had already "edited" it once.**

**Oh oh, another thing. For those of you who're interested, I finally finished _Restrained Wants_, the vampire story that I was talking about at the end of the last chapter. And the alternate ending, _Unrestrained Wants_ is also out, so please go check those out if you have time. **

**Oh oh oh, one more thing, I'm revamping my very first fanfic, _Double Personality,_ and I just started another Sakura fic, _Lost and Found, _so please go check those out, tooo!**

**Oh oh oh oh, one last thing I promise! I think I made Naruto a bit too sexy in this chapter? He totally doesn't match the one from Chapter 2, lol. My bad XD. This is what happens where there is a large gap between chapters. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story and for all the reviews (heart)! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this last chapter and of the story as a whole!**

**And, once again, thank you!**


End file.
